memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Numberone
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 12:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Art Asylum You should post a valid reason for the removal of the info from Art Asylum. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 22:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Please state your reasons or your edits will be reverted. — Morder (talk) 23:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Please make use of the Preview button which allows you to see your edit before you save it. This reduces the load on the Recent Changes page. I will also ask you to please explain the reasons for your edits.--31dot 23:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Please respond here to indicate that you have read and understand this.--31dot 23:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have removed information and made edits to "Art Asylum" because Art Asylum/Diamond Select Toys have changed the release dates for several of their products and cancelled a few others. I do use the preview button before I make edits, but it is still necessary to make many edits at once because so many changes have been made to the release dates, requiring many edits. I apologize for the volume of recent changes. --Numberone 01:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::The best way to deal with that is to edit the entire page at once, not just little subsections. -- sulfur 01:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC)